Aircraft, vehicles and other objects operating in hostile territory or airspace are often subject to enemy radar monitoring and illumination.
To prevent them from being correctly identified, positioned and otherwise monitored, it is desirable to confuse the enemy by partially or completely modifying the received or impressed radar signal and to produce a return or echo which is unrepresentative or unrelated in whole or part to the actual nature or character of the illuminated vehicle.